Complicated Love
by Hanako Inc
Summary: Jiraiya is practicing his matchmaking skills, and his eyes fall on his lone student and his teammate... [NaruSaku]... Written by TocK of Hanako Inc.


**_Written by TocK of Hanako Inc._**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, that goes for the entire story**

**Complicated Love**

**Chapter One**

**Location: Hot Springs**

**Time of Day: Sunset**

Jiraiya: Yo, Naruto!

Naruto: Eh? What do you want?

Jiraiya: You know that girl you like? Uh... What's her name...

Naruto: Sakura-chan?

Jiraiya: So that's her name! Very suiting, don't you think?

Naruto: What do you mean by that? And where are you going with this conversation?

Jiraiya: What it means, nothing. Where I'm going with this, somewhere.

Naruto: I don't like the sound of that...

* * *

Jiraiya: May i ask, when are you going to tell Sakura that you like her?

Naruto: Well, I don't know, I mean, she hasn't gotten over Sasuke yet-

Jiraiya: Ahh! I see! So you want her to start to like you, and then you'll make your move! Nice... I wonder what she looks like with only a towel on? He he he...

Naruto: No, no, no! It's not that... it's just, wait, what did you say!?

Jiraiya: Ah, you're not sure! I get it, no worries, oh, and what i said was none of your buisness!

Naruto: If this is all we're going to talk about, I'm out of here!

Jiraiya: Wait, wait, wait a second!

Naruto: Why should I?

Jiraiya: Because, i can help you win Sakuras heart!

Naruto: Fine... I'm listening

Jiraiya: Okay now, here's what I'm thinking you guys do.

Naruto: great (sigh)

Jiraiya: you guys should go out - just the two of you- somewhere romantic! Anywhere but ichiraku Ramen shop, though.

Naruto: But Ichiraku is awesome! No other Ramen Shop can compete with it!

Jiraiya: yes, that is true. But, do you realize that ramen isn't romantic?

Naruto: Yes, but-

Jiraiya: Leave it to me! I will find you somewhere so romantic Sakura will not like you... BUT LOVE YOU!

Naruto: Oh yes, leave it up to the pervy sage who can't even keep a girl for 10 minutes and peeps on them in the hot springs!

Jiraiya: I will have you know it was 15 minutes AND with a girl not even from a bar! HAH!

Naruto: Oh, that makes a difference. Can we go back to me and Sakura, please?

Jiraiya: Yes, fine, where was I? Oh yes, let's see, what's romantic? Oh! There's a moonlight walk around the training grounds, a nice dinner at a romantic resrurant, or a nice night like this, tonight relaxing in a hot spring. Yeah, that's good, what do you think, Naruto?

Naruto: I'm thinking she's going to think I'm some pervert like you!

Jiraiya: fine, id you don't like it, then what do you suggest, Huh?!

Naruto: Oh, umm, maybe a picnic is nice and romantic, i guess...

Jiraiya: wow, Naruto, you have a very good imagination, I never would have thought of a picnic! When shall it be? Mornoing, after noon, evening, or even better, sunset like tonight. What do you thin? Eh?

Naruto: Umm, maybe sunset I guess...

Jiraiya: Hey, do oyu mind if I write my next book on your date or rejection? It would make a great book. I promize to give you 30 of the profits! Come on, pleeeeeeeease?

Naruto: Fine, but try to stay hidden (more sighs)

* * *

**Location: Sakuras house**

**Time of Day: late sunet**

* * *

Sakura: Wow! What a beautiful sunset! (sighs) I wonder if Naruto can see this, maybe he's back from training and at Ichiraku stuffing his face with ramen. But a sunset like this, he just can't miss! (pause) Hey mom, I'm going you for a while, Ill be back soon!

Sakuras Mom: Okay, just don't be out too late!

Sakura: Thanks! Bye!

**

* * *

**

**Location: Town/Ichiraku Ramen Shop**

**Time of Day: Evening**

**

* * *

Sakura: is Naruto here yet?**

Old Man: No, he hasn't come yet tonight, but if he does, I'll promise to tell him you came looking for him.

Sakura: Thank you very much!

:a little later:

Naruto: Oji-chan! Beef ramen please!

Old Man: Oh yes, thats right, some girl came by.

Naruto: eh?! What was her name?

Old Man: Here you go! I think it was... Sakura?

Naruto: Sakura came for me? When?

Old Man: sunset, really late though.

Naruto: I need to get to her house, fast.

Old Man: Go ahead, I'll eat this.

Naruto: Thanks, I'll be back with her!

**

* * *

**

**Location: Sakuras Balcony**

**Time of Day: Evening**

**

* * *

Sakura: (sighs) oh well, I'll see him tomarrow I guess...**

Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN!!!

Sakura: Naruto, you came!

Naruto: Oji-chan told me you went to Ichiraku looking for me.

Sakura: (blush) yeah, I did.

Naruto: Let's go now!

Sakura: Now? Um... i dont't-

Naruto: just one bowl?

Sakura: Okay, I'll be down in a second.

Naruto: (thinking) _Wow! I can't beleive i just did that. Wow, maybe talking to ero-sennin worked, or got my senses to wake up!_

Sakura: okay, I'm ready! How do i look?

Naruto: WOW! You look-

Sakura: it looks terrible, i knew it!

Naruto: No, no, no, you look beautiful!

Sakura: you think so?

Naruto: definately

(Walking to Ichiraku)

Naruto: So, you came looking for me.

Sakura: Yes (blushes)

Naruto: Why?

Sakura: (looks at sky) Because the sunset was very beautiful. You just had to see it! 9smiles)

Naruto: I did see it

Sakura: eh?

Naruto: I was at the hot springs, the perv and i went after training.

Sakura: ah, i see.

Naruto: he wanted to talk to me about something

Sakura: really? What?

Naruto: uuuuhhhmmm... nothing important, it was about his book, heh heh, he needed... insertion! Yah! So he made me do my harem jutsu!

Sakura: What? Oh god he's weird.

Naruto: Yeah, well, we're here!

(Sitting at Ichiraku)

Naruto: Oji-chan! one beef ramen and one diet beef!

Sakura: You read minds, Naruto.

Naruto: Hehehe... So, you wanted to talk about something?

Sakura: (panicy) What? Oh, umm... no, it's not really important!

Naruto: Well, it doesn't matter ro me! Come on, please!

Sakura: FINE!

Naruto: well, what is it?

Sakura: I... wanted... to talk to you... about... us-

Naruto: eh?! what about us?

Sakura: well... I, umm... sort of...

Sakuras Mom: Sakura! Why didn't you tell me where you were going? Come home with me right now! Say goodbye to your freind.

Sakura: I'll tell you tomarrow, just wait for me, okay? Good night!

Naruto: wait, where should we meet?

Sakura: At the bench at the training grounds, tomarrow afternoon!

Naruto: GOODNIGHT, SAKURA!

Old Man: i feel sorry for you, Naruto.

Naruto: why?

Old Man: didn't you see the look in her eyes?

Naruto: hehehe, i was stuffing my face with ramen...

Old Man: (hits Naruto) BAKA! NARUTO!

Naruto: What's wrong? I was hungry!

Old Man: Uhh.. you like her, right?

Naruto: so?

Old Man: nevermind, finish and leave, i have to close up soon.

Naruto: okay, bye!

Old Man: Naruto!

Naruto: eh?!

Old Man: Think about how she said it and what she said!

* * *

**Hopefully, the next chapter will be posted by next week, until then, Read and Reveiw!**


End file.
